This invention relates generally to the field of motion simulation devices, and more particularly to a novel suspended motion device adaptable as a training, recreational, or playground device.
The present invention provides a novel device which may be used to realistically simulate the pitching, rolling and bobbing motion characteristic of small sailing craft, life rafts, and the like. The device comprises a passenger carriage suspended to provide circular, elliptical, spinning or oscillating motion, and may include spring means within the suspension configuration to provide simulated bobbing motion. The device may be configured to revolve or oscillate about a fixed point or set of points by attaching one or more flexible tethers to the carriage to define specific preselected motion patterns for the device, and may be used in conjunction with separate driving means to sustain the desired motion. This invention may therefore provide controllable simulation of a small sailing craft or survival raft for training purposes. Certain embodiments are therefore easily adaptable to a recreational or playground device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved motion simulation device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a motion simulator particularly adaptable as a training device.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a motion simulation device having multiple degrees of freedom of movement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motion simulation device particularly adaptable to recreational or playground use.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.